


In my dreams, you should see the things we do, baby

by lifeinecstasy



Series: Luke centric OT4 [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Youngblood - 5 Seconds Of Summer (Album)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Bromance, Daydreaming, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, No Angst, No Sex, No Smut, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinecstasy/pseuds/lifeinecstasy
Summary: luke's daydreams get a little wild
Relationships: Calum Hood & Ashton Irwin, Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings & Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood, Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford & Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford & Calum Hood, Michael Clifford & Calum Hood & Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings, Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings & Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood, Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood & Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Series: Luke centric OT4 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844008
Kudos: 7





	In my dreams, you should see the things we do, baby

**Author's Note:**

> I love this interview so much and it's so short ugh - https://youtu.be/IG4J4QGId50
> 
> Title from "... Ready for it" by Taylor Swift
> 
> -x-x-x-

Everyone looked great today. Calum and Ashton's shirts had rips in all the right places. Michael's fresh shade of hair colour suited him so well.

We were playing "First Time". I sighed, the things we do for interviews, and the things they do to keep us entertained. At times, I pity them, we are a hard bunch to handle.

Our first record. Michael named the Eminem CD he's made me listen to a thousand times, searching my face for praise of the drops, notes, lyrics.

Ashton bought Jet, because he always empowered local bands; his dream for 5 seconds of summer was to prove an Australian bands' potential. Calum's mouth curved around the microphone, the cute accent forming his words. He got Blink-182, a song he adored. I adored it too, and him.

I always complain about Ashton looking at me, but you bet I love it. When the others join him, it's a greater pleasure than taking my socks off at night, and that's a lot coming from me.

Some days when I walk out of the shower, they'd leave their phones, their coffees and their instruments, just to gaze at me change. People find that creepy, but I delight in being watched, and picked the perfect band.

My first concert popped into memory. "It was good Charlotte" I said, remembering the faces on my poster coming alive on stage, songs I'd heard through my headphones every single day, emanating live. Every fan's dream. I couldn't have asked for more.

All of them smiled at my adolescent wishes. Knowing my current ones, they wouldn't smile at all.

"Were you a Benji or a Joel girl?"

I had to look down; Ashton's jaw moved flawlessly, like water. I could just slip my lips over it.

"I was just- I didn't- I was a boy" I smiled. My eyes kept drawing circles from Ashton's eyes to his lips, Calum's eyes to his lips, Michael's - no, stop.

Calum either couldn't sense my inability to talk or enjoyed it. Probably the latter. "Who did you like the best, Benji or Joel?"

I nibbled my lip "I don't know I- "

"No, don't do that to to him, don't be one of them" Michael shook his head. I internally smiled. One day, Michael would be a sappy kitten and love me and cuddle me and miss me. Then calling me awkward the very next, screaming at me for being better than him at absolutely anything. The boy was supremely competitive, and moody, as was my original point. Apparently, today's a sappy day, prompting me to kiss him behind the camera if he let me.

I stared at the far end of the ceiling, trying not to focus on Calum's proximity to my face. He smelled great too.

"I don't - I like the guy with the really - the, the" I've always been bad at words: sitting alone in school, riding home on the last seat, headphones crammed into my ears, locking myself with a guitar. Music doesn't take as much effort, or do as much damage as words can.

I tried to imitate Billy's hairstyle "This guy"

Thankfully they understood, Ashton smiled at me like I was a kid. Not that I'm complaining, Ashton's smiles are the best.

"There you have it" The boy in question said as I scratched my head. Why did no-one else answer?

Next question, Ashton spoke first as always when we talk adult stuff, whether it be jobs or the meaning behind our lyrics. Ashton's great with intellectual shit, something I'm not, as you can tell by my choice of vocabulary.

He started talking about his job at VideoEasy. I'd never tire of hearing Ashton talk, though sneaking peeks at Michael is tempting too. Give me a break, he was staring too, and he's Michael Clifford.

"I was fired from birth but..." Ashton said, entertaining Calum's question about how he was fired. I smiled, only Ashton could say that on national television.

Michael returned my smile, his adam's apple especially prominent today, grey tank top complimenting his pale skin that should be marked mine.

Imagine if the camera zooms in on a hickey, and everyone starts contemplating its owner. Michael would be so mad, he might even spank me. I'd like that actually.

By the time my analysis ended, Ashton had been fired. I scrunched my nose, "That's cold"

Calum's teeth shined every time he smiled, or tilted his head saying "Sister's brother's friend" instead of "Sister's friend's brother" because the former should be me or Michael or Ashton. My lip was bruised from trying not to boop Calum's nose and do so much more of the unthinkable.

A curl snuck out of Ashton's bandanna. How could a piece of hair be so appealing? He nodded, "That's nice"

He says that a lot to me too, when I do a funny jig around the living room, swing to the beat in a night club, or ad-lib in bed at midnight (because we want to be rebels and not sleep).

The interview ended, but my fantasies were awakened and throbbing, leaving me squirming in my seat on the way home.

"And so we're taking the long way home" Michael always sat right next to me, bypassing the other seats. Fortunately, I adored his loud, obnoxious Scorpion self.

"Cause I don't wanna be wasting my time alone" I continued humming on a lower note.

Ashton glanced at me "I love when you sing for us."

My flustered face probably elicited the giggle "Aw it's true, you've got an amazing voice Luke. It's difficult to hear it over screaming fans, sounds much better when we're alone."

Michael cleared his throat, eyeing Ashton in a way only he understood and averted his eyes.

I was puzzled and disappointed. Who's going to appreciate me now?

"Mikey." I scooted closer, wrapping my arms around his tummy and resting my head on his shoulder.

"Yes Luke."

"I love you." His eyes widened. Usually, it's better to refrain from saying that because Mean Michael could strike anytime. Mean Michael was the only legacy of year 9 Michael, who hated my existence.

"Of course you do." With the kitten smile, it didn't sound mean or snarky at all. Michael somehow became fluffier and more comfortable. His shoulder pulled me in until I barely saw more than the navy blue of his sweater.

We reached home, and my eyes apparently hadn't feasted enough for today, ready as ever to ogle Calum.

Calling our house bare would be a lie, considering the oddly limited space. It was compact, cozy, and - more specific to a teenage band's residence - messy, often smelly and warm.

But today, my full sleeve couldn't block out the cold breeze. I had zero idea how those two were wearing distressed tops, and Michael his fucking sleeveless.

Cupping a coffee, I prepared to drop onto the sofa when Michael suddenly shifted to my spot. The momentum tipped me into his lap, flustered and hiding my face from the vaguely smiling boy.

"Mind not crushing me Luke?"

"Shut up you asshole. Scooch, we have the whole damn sofa."

"Well, you wanted to cuddle" He leaned back, opening his arms in an incredibly inviting gesture, "So cuddle."

"You're so moody."

"I know." Michael ruffled my hair, fully aware that it took time to get that quiff going and I didn't appreciate him ruining it.

My frown deepened as he slid the cup out of my hand.

"Make me some too please Luke Hem-Hem." He took a sip from my cup as I rose, pouting. Michael had already downed mine, his hands wrapped around the cup, and eyes around me.

How I wished someone would fuck me.

**Author's Note:**

> -x-x-x-
> 
> Thank you, you're amazing, and ta-ta :)


End file.
